Lavernius Tucker
Summary Lavernius Tucker is one of the main characters of Red vs Blue. After his initial enlistment into the UNSC, he undergoes an interview that has him assigned to Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha as a Simulation Trooper for Project Freelancer. Initially sarcastic and immature, Tucker undergoes several trials alongside the other Reds and Blues that soon turn him into a formidable soldier in his own right. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 9-B to 9-A with weapons Name: Lavernius Tucker Origin: Red vs Blue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Blue Army Simulation Trooper (formerly), Private First Class (formerly), Ambassador for Human-Alien Relations (formerly), Squad Captain of the New Republic. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (can see as far as a sniper scope, accurately hear conversations through reinforced armored walls from several dozen meters away, and his armor can detect motion in a fixed radius around himself), Limited Self-Sustenance (Type 1. His suit recycles air to allow for extended survivability under low-oxygen conditions), Explosion Manipulation (via grenades), Limited Plasma Manipulation and Energy Projection (w/ the Great Key and plasma grenades). Resistance to Time Stop and Time Manipulation (the Great Key made Tucker immune to Wyoming's time distortion unit), Explosion Manipulation (his body armor was designed to deflect bullets and absorb explosions), Cosmic Radiation and Extreme Cold (his armor allows him to easily survive in the vacuum of space). Attack Potency: Small Building level, Wall level to Small Building level with weapons. Speed: At least''' Superhuman', with '''Subsonic+' reactions and combat speed (capable of keeping up with and reacting to Freelancers and similarly capable opponents, such as the Insurrectionist Leader, Agent Texas and The Meta). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (can damage The Meta and the Insurrectionist Leader, and he managed to destroy a tank after several dozen strikes, which surprises even Carolina) Durability: Small Building level (took hits from Agent Texas) Stamina: Very High. Can walk off being struck by a rocket and enduring several beatdowns from Texas, who is physically far superior to him. Range: Extended Melee Range with Energy Sword, dozens of meters with grenades, several hundred meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Energy Sword (Great Key), Designated Marksman Rifle, Magnum Pistol, Fragmentation Grenades, Plasma Grenades and Mark VI armor. Intelligence: Above Average, likely Gifted. Learned all of the necessary subjects required for his role as both a proper soldier, as well as the Ambassador for Human-Alien relations after the War. His skill with combat and tactics is enough that he was single-handedly capable of holding off and wiping out a notable portion of C.T.'s heavily-armed team with only his standard equipment. Weaknesses: Prone to not taking things as seriously as he should, but once he fully recognizes a dangerous situation, he does away with his carelessness. Note(s): *Tucker is suprisingly skilled in combat and military tactics as of his reunion with the Reds and Blues in Red vs Blue Season 7. His skill was such that he was single-handedly capable of holding out and fighting off C.T.'s troops for weeks on end, and based on C.T.'s dialogue, had consistently managed to one-up C.T. himself in both aspects. As revealed in Red vs Blue Season 10, the C.T. that Tucker fought was actually the Leader of the Insurrectionists hired by Charon Industries during the time of Project Freelancer. This Insurrectionist Leader, alongside the actual C.T., was capable of holding his own against both Agent Carolina and Agent Texas at the same time. It is possible that the Insurrectionist Leader had gotten rusty, or that Tucker had only outfought him outside of CQC, as Agent Texas was later capable of easily defeating Tucker in their encounter during Season 8. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Red vs Blue Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 9